


I Know I'm Not The Only One

by SierraIsFullOfShame



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Ian, Betrayal, Cheating, Custody Battle, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Mickey, M/M, Mpreg, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraIsFullOfShame/pseuds/SierraIsFullOfShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“FUCK!” he screamed out as he used his fist to bang on the button, not caring in the least if he broke it or not. Once the light dinged and the doors opened up, Mickey rushed in and quickly pushed the button for the garage, and when the doors finally closed he fell to his knees and allowed himself to break down.</p><p>………Today was not a fantastic day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You And Me We Made A Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here is the first of the new AU's I'm doing. Hope you guys enjoy!

Mickey was beside himself with excitement as he made his way off the elevator onto his floor. His skin felt like it was covered in goosebumps, and his whole being was on pins and needles. He couldn’t contain his smile if he wanted to, and it must have been infectious seeing as everyone he came in contact with today seemed to return the gesture. 

Today was a good day, strike that! A fantastic day and he couldn’t wait to share his news with Ian. He made his way toward their apartment door and reached into his pocket to retrieve the key (only dropping them twice from all his shaking) before he finally turned the key in the lock, moving the tumblers to grant him access. 

“Yo, Ian?!” Mickey called out as he shut the door behind, throwing his keys into the bowl by their door. He walked father into the apartment when he didn’t get a reply from his husband, knowing full well this was one of his days off. Plus his car was in his parking spot. 

“Where the fuck are you?” he mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall towards their bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside, noticing the bed was a mess which was weird because he made it that morning before he left, and Ian wasn’t one for afternoon naps. 

Before he could examine the bed a bit more a soft moan caught his ears attention. A lascivious smile spread across Mickey’s features as his mind was now connecting the dots with what was going on. All last night and even that morning Ian was extremely horny, but alas Mickey couldn’t quench his thirst for morning sex without being late for work, so he politely passed. 

So it seemed like Ian was helping himself to some relief. Mickey chuckled softly to himself, imagining Ian pleasuring himself in his absence. Maybe bringing a toy or two into play (Ian was strictly a top, but even he liked to push his boundaries, and broaden his horizons once in a while) as he messed up the bed. 

He followed the sound to their bathroom, toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie along the way. He tried his best to be quiet, figuring he could slip in the shower unaware and surprise Ian from behind and give him a helping hand. But when he walked inside the bathroom, what he seen next instantly wiped the infectious smile right off his face. 

Two silhouettes danced within the confines of their glass shower. The steam seeming to cover up most of their actions, but not enough that a person with half a mind couldn’t make out what was happening. The man was in front of his husband, groaning loud as Ian gripped his hips hard, pounding in and out of him with such vigor. 

“God yes! Fuck me Ian!” The man shouted out in the middle of their passionate encounter. He heard Ian let out a laugh has he changed his angle to piston into the man harder and faster, trying hard to bring him to release so he could follow him over the finish line. 

Mickey couldn’t breathe; he would imagine if a person could literally feel their heart breaking, his pain and anguish would be what they would describe. He slowly backed out of the bathroom, closing the door softly, even though the two didn’t seem to register anything else around them but their pleasure. 

He bent down to collect his shoes, trying hard to get out of there before he did something reckless and insane, like stab them both to death. As he located one shoe he noticed footwear that didn’t belong to him or Ian. 

How could he not have seen this when walked in? The shirt, pants and socks, followed by a pair underwear that didn’t belong to either of them thrown haphazardly around the room. But the kicker that almost had him lose his stomach contents was the used condom poking out from under their bed spread. 

Mickey grabbed his shoes and practically flew out of the apartment, not stopping his steps until he was in front of the elevator, willing it to ascend faster.

“FUCK!” he screamed out as he used his fist to bang on the button, not caring in the least if he broke it or not. Once the light dinged and the doors opened up, Mickey rushed in and quickly pushed the button for the garage, and when the doors finally closed he fell to his knees and allowed himself to break down.

…Today was not a fantastic day. 

✨

Hours had passed…hell it could have been years and he wouldn’t have noticed. He did however notice his phone light up for what must have been about the 20th time today, with Ian’s picture popping up to notify him to his incoming call. Mickey once again ignored the display, he turned off the ringer after the third call, and he had no desire to speak to the man. 

About 20 minutes later he heard the familiar sound of keys jingling in a lock, before the front door was opened and a loud voice and some rustling came inside.

“No Ian I told you I don’t know where he is” The voice said “ I already called Iggy and Collin and they haven’t heard from him either……Maybe he just got held up somewhere so just calm down and I’ll try him again…okay…okay…bye Ian” 

The door was kicked shut and soon the dark room he was in was now covered in unwelcome light “Holy shit!” He heard followed by the sound of objects falling unto the carpet surface. 

“Mickey what the hell are you doing?! You scared the shit out of me!” 

Mickey turned weakly to the sound of his sister’s voice. She was now on the floor picking up her discarded groceries that Mickey scared from her grip. 

“Yeah just sit there silently I don’t need help or anything” Mandy called out sarcastically and annoyed by her brother’s lack of assistance. 

She picked up that last item and walked the bags into the kitchen a few feet away, putting everything down on the kitchen table before she made her way back into the living room where her brother was sitting on her couch, staring into space. 

“Hey numb nuts didn’t you hear me? What are you doing here?” She was again left with silence and no response “Okay I don’t know what’s up with you, but call your husband because he thinks you've been abducted or some shit and he’s been calling me like crazy” 

Again there was no reply, so Mandy walked over to Mickey and sat on the coffee table directly in front of him, and it was then that she noticed his tear stained cheeks.

“Mick what’s wrong? What happened?” She asked softly, because Mickey was really freaking her out “…are you hurt? …Jesus Mick say something!” She shouted taking his face into her hands so he would look at her, which he still refused to do “Okay fuck this I’m calling Ian and tell-“ 

“No!” Mickey yelled, grabbing her phone before she could dial the number

“Oh thank god! I thought you were catatonic or something” She said relieved as he lunged forward to embrace her older brother.

Mickey returned the hug halfheartedly before Mandy pulled back to study his face more. “What is going on, why didn’t you tell Ian you were here? You’re scaring the crap out of him, and frankly me too” 

“I don’t want to talk to that asshole” He said quietly, but the venom that accompanied the words were not hard to miss.

“God did you two get into a fight or something” 

“No”

“Then what the fuck is going on?!” She yelled as she tried to pry her phone out of Mickey’s hand, only for him to overpower her and get it back.

“Listen I’m not playing keep away with you Mick. Just tell me what is going on?” Mandy all but begged 

“You really want to know?” Mickey asked looking down at his hands.

“Yes! You’re scaring me”

Mickey finally looked back up, and stared directly in his sister’s eyes “He fucking cheated on me”

Mandy was taken back by those words “What?”

“You heard me”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing “Ian wouldn’t cheat on you, he loves you. I think you’re jus-“

“I caught him fucking a dude in my fucking shower!” He gritted out, his hands tightening into fist at his sides.

“No”

“Yes, after I’m guessing he finished fucking him in our goddamn bed!” Mickey yelled as he got to his feet and started pacing around the room “I can’t believe he would fucking do this to me, why would he do this to me Mands? Please tell me?!” 

Mandy wasted no time getting up and pulling her brother into a tight hug, as soft sobs escaped his lips “I don’t know Mick, I wish I did but I don’t” She said before she pulled back far enough to look at his face “But what I do know is I am going to fucking kill him. Me, Iggy and Colin are going to fuck him u-“ 

“I’m pregnant” 

The words were spoken so soft, but yet so powerful at the same time that Mandy couldn’t help but not finish her sentence. “What?” 

“I’m fucking pregnant” 

Mandy could only look at her brother with her mouth gaped open before she finally said the only thing she could think of “……Well shit”


	2. You Have Crossed The Line To The Point Of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's chapter two! I just hope its as drama filled as chapter one lol. Oh also I will be writing prompts I received over the next two weekends from anon's. I have one about Prince Ian and peasant Mickey , Vampire Ian and human Mickey, And a blindspot Au, see I didn't forget about them Anon's I don't know if you read this but I got you guys!

After talking to Mandy for hours it didn’t take long for Mickey to pass out that night. Exhaustion, both mentally and emotionally had taken its toll on him. He was grateful for his sister putting him up for the night, and even her lumpy pullout was a godsend in his eyes.

He tried to sleep peacefully; he really did, but the images from earlier that day still plagued his thoughts. He could feel his whole body tremble from rage and sadness. Followed by cold sweats as he tossed and turned the whole night

He was still in his slumber when he felt soft pecks prickling his skin. He tried to swat away the intrusion in his sleep only to feel them again more firmly. It took him only a moment to realize they were the sensation of kisses being pressed along his skin. He grinned and pressed his body into the feeling, as the kiss made his whole body hot.

It was when he felt a hand tilt his chin upward and slowly peck his lips that he realized this wasn’t a dream. His eyes shot open as he went with his first instinct to shift into fighting mode.He rolled over quickly and reached for the metal elephant on Mandy’s end table, gripping it tightly in his hands ready to defend himself.

He was just about to turn around and smash the intruders head in when he heard the soft familiar laugh he knew oh so well. He would be lying if he said he didn’t think about still using the object in that moment in time, but he thought better of it and slowly released his hold on the object before turning to bright green eyes.

“Glad to see your reflexes are alright” Ian said with a slight grin on his face before it slipped away and was replaced with hurt “Also glad see that you’re alright asshole”

Mickey slowly wiped the sleep out of his eyes, turning away from Ian’s bright and sunny demeanor. He both hated and loved his face right now, but he was leaning more toward hate. He threw back the covers and slowly climbed out of bed, Ian’s eyes watching and searching the entire time.

Mickey knew he was waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to give him some explanation as to why he had to sleep alone last night, even though Mickey doubted he did.

Ian kept his eyes trained on him the entire time as Mickey went about tidying up Mandy’s living room, ignoring him completely. It was when Mickey went to fold up the blanket he slept under that Ian really lost it.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Mickey!?” Ian hastily gripped his arm, yanking him around harshly to finally face him. Mickey resisted and pushed him back roughly which caused Ian to be even more confused by the whole situation. “I’m sorry I can’t touch you now? Did you forget I’m your fucking husband! “

Mickey took a second before answering the clearly rhetorical question, opting instead to place some distance between the two “I didn’t forget shit, but clearly you did”

Ian crossed his arms against his chest, as his face started to match the color of his hair. Clearly he was upset, not that Mickey gave a shit “What the hell is that supposed to mean? I waited for you all day yesterday, not knowing if you were alive or dead and you’re giving me shit?!”

Mickey only scoffed as he refused to turn away from his douchebag husband “You can it dial it down a notch. You don’t have to play the role of world’s best husband anymore; we both know that shit is false”

Ian was now practically shaking from anger as he looked at Mickey like he was insane “What are you talking about?!”

“I’m talking about you banging some asshole in our home! So stop playing stupid and innocent!”

Mickey watched as Ian’s eyes darted back and forth. Mouth opening and closing like a goddamn guppy before the asshole burst out laughing, actually doubling over, clutching your side laughing “Okay you’re clearly imagining things Mick, I didn’t fuck anybody”

Mickey mouth was gaped wide open “Was this fucker serious right now?”

“God you scared me babe, nobody knew where you were and finally I got a text from Mandy saying you were alright but give you some space. Now you’re coming up with crazy stories in your head…lets go home I’ll make you your favorite pancakes and some eggs, I’m sure you’re starving”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and tried to pull him toward him, Mickey replied by wriggling his hand free and stepping back to actually take in his husband. Ian was wearing a huge grin and he was having a hard time staying still, and clearly he had lost touch with reality as he thought that excuse would negate Mickey’s valid suspicions. It was when Mickey really looked at him that he realized what this was “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!”

Ian only laughed some more before he tried to make his face serious “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Mickey took a step closer as he grabbed Ian’s face in both hands to get him to look at him “Are you fucking manic right now?” Ian shook his head no, but Mickey wasn’t an idiot he knew the signs “You’re off your fucking meds aren’t you?”

Ian took both Mickey’s hands off his face roughly, causing Mickey to wince with the force of how hard he gripped his wrist “No mom I’m not off my meds, and if I was it’s none of your fucking business!”

Mickey couldn’t believe this was happening, Ian was always shit at lying “I checked the bottles, how could yo-…You’re flushing them” it wasn’t a question because Mickey knew the answer already “You promised you wouldn’t do this! You promised you'd stay on them-“

“Stop accusing me-!’

“You promised you would tell me if they stopped working! That you wouldn’t put us through this again, you said we would work through it together!”

“Stop saying _we_ and _us_ , I’m living with this illness not you!” Ian screamed as he ran his hands down his face before he started pacing the floor.

“We’re supposed to be a fucking team!....Do you not even get that you cheated on me?!”

“I didn’t –“

“Ian I fucking saw you! I came home and you were fucking him in our shower!”

Ian still wouldn’t look at him, and Mickey was getting angrier with each passing second that he refused to do it. Finally he turned to him with pleading puppy dog eyes “It didn’t mean anything”

“Are you serious?” Mickey couldn’t believe he just said that as he looked at him incredulously “It meant everything! You just fucking dipped out on our marriage, you don’t see the fucking problem?!”

“The new cocktail was messing me up Mickey. I felt like a zombie just walking mindlessly through my life…we didn’t even have sex anymore!”

Mickey knew Ian was being hyperbolic. Sure they didn’t have sex all the time but they did have sex. Hell he was wearing the fucking evidence under his shirt! Mickey couldn’t even look at Ian anymore, his whole presence was now making him sick “Get out”

“Mickey jus-“

“Get the fuck out!”

“You should understand!" Ian screamed out "I just wanted to try to fix it on my own. I just wanted to be the person you fell in love with, so what if I mess up along the way, I still love you!”

Mickey could only watch as Ian was slowly losing his mental battle to mania, he wasn’t in his right mind right now as he tried miserably to explain away his recent infidelity. Mickey couldn’t do this anymore; he couldn’t deal with Ian making rash decisions that affected both of them. This Ian may not understand the wrong in what he was doing but the Ian that decided to flush his pills did, and Mickey was allowed to be mad.

“I think we need some time apart” He spoke so softly

Mickey’s words stopped Ian right in his tracks, he mumbled out incoherent words trying hard to find the right ones “Because of one mistake?”

“I want you to leave” Mickey’s voice broke as he said it, and he could feel himself starting to fall apart.

“Okay I’ll give you some time alone, but come don’t take too long… I miss you” Ian smiled sweetly at Mickey like they just had a disagreement about laundry and not the fate of their marriage. He slowly strode over to Mickey before leaning down to try to capture his lips. Mickey rebuffed the gesture as he turned his head away leaving Ian to only graze his cheek.

Ian gave him one more warm look before he turned and left the apartment, and Mickey wasted no time running to the toilet bowl to empty out his stomach.

✨

Ian couldn’t sit still. His mind was racing a million miles a minute and he had so much energy to burn off. He worked out nonstop since he left Mandy’s apartment earlier that morning trying hard to get rid of some of the energy.

Finally he did some cleaning, making sure the house was spotless from top to bottom for when Mickey came home, and he would come home.

This was only a rough patch they were having, Mickey would see it and come back and once again be in his arms. He had to know that the random hookup meant nothing, he always came home to Mickey and that would never change no matter how many guys he fucked.

The hours were ticking by and soon the sun set and darkness ruled the sky. Mickey still wasn’t home but Ian just knew he would walk through the door and tell him sorry and put this how mess behind them. So he made himself busy with cooking Mickey’s favorite dinner, Chicken Marsala.

The food didn’t take that long and the kitchen was kind of a mess, but they would worry about cleaning later. He was just starting to put the plates down on the table when he heard the door open and close. His smile almost broke his face in half as he rubbed his hands clean on his jeans and went about greeting his missing husband “I made your favorit-“

Ian sentence was cut short when he not only spotted his husband but his sister in-law Mandy and brother in-law Iggy.

“I didn’t know we were having guest, I don’t know if I made enough for everyon-“

“I’m here to get some of my things” Mickey said, cutting him off again.

“What?”

“I’ll be quick” With that Mickey walked towards their bedroom, only for Ian to jump in front of him to block his path” Move Ian”

“No, you’re not leaving me” He demanded

“Ian please just mov-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish as Iggy roughly, but surely moved Ian from his face “He said get out of the fucking way asshole”

“Iggy don’t fucking hurt him!” Mickey pleaded with his brother as he held Ian against the wall with his arm to his throat.

“Iggy I just want to talk to him” Ian strained out the words, the arm pressing against his windpipe making it hard to talk.

“No, enough talking, Mickey get your shit and we’re leaving” Mandy said ushering Mickey away from the scene and to his room to retrieve some of his belongings.

It only took them about ten minutes for Mandy and Mickey to reemerge with two duffle bags full of clothes and other contents, but it definitely wasn’t all of Mickey’s things.

“Okay we’re done Ig, you can let him go” Mickey said as his brother finally released his hold on his husband.

Ian slowly took a deep breath as he rubbed his sore neck, watching the Milkovich siblings making their way to the front door “If you leave I’m not waiting for you” Ian called out, his last hail Mary to get Mickey to stay.

Mickey stopped and turned his face slightly toward Ian and said two words that made his knees weak “Then don’t”

And with that they left Ian alone to fall apart.


	3. A Disease Of The MInd It Can Control You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another sad chapter. I wish I could say things will start to get better but they don't :-(

Once Mickey closed the apartment door behind them the weight of his duffle bag was quickly transferred from his shoulder to his brother’s. Mickey tried to get his bag back only for Iggy to hold up a placating hand in his general direction “Not letting you carry it Mick. It’s way too heavy for someone in your condition”

Mickey’s eyes bugged out of his head as he shot his sister the angriest stare he could muster up at the moment” You fucking told?!” 

Mandy’s eyes shifted back in forth between her brothers, before she finally punched Iggy hard in the chest, causing him to slightly let out a breath “I’m sorry Mick but he kept bugging me about what was going on and why you were at my place…I had to get him to shut up!” 

“Really Mands? The only thing I asked was did Mickey and Ian get into a fight, next thing I know you’re word vomiting their fucking business all over me. He already knows you can’t keep your fucking mouth shut to save your life” Iggy said as they stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button for it to ascend to their floor.

Mandy tried to give Mickey a hug only for him to rebuff her advances “God I’m sorry Mick, I just thought he should know” Mickey was having none of it as the doors opened and the trio stepped inside. Mandy had no right to flap her gums and spill a secret he wanted to remain between the two of them. 

She was the only person he trusted completely. His confidant, his friend, his fucking twin! He knew Mandy had loose lips with other people’s business, but she never once betrayed his confidence in her so it stung a bit. Mostly because his marriage was falling apart over broken trust, and if you couldn’t trust family who could you trust?

“Who else did you fucking tell?” He spit out through gritted teeth. Mandy put her head down at the question as they descended the floors “…Who!?”

Mandy’s head shot up at the venom in her brother’s voice. Mickey had a temper, that much was true, but he never talked to her or anyone close to him like that. It was mainly a tone he saved for the courtroom. She knew he was hurting and she really hated Ian for fucking up her brother so bad that he was taking it out on their family. “I told Iggy, Colin, Karen and Svetlana”

Mickey could only let out a humorless laugh at the list of names she recited “So you fucking told everyone. Do you want to call up the Gallagher’s next? How bout Ian? Want to spill the fucking beans to him too!?”

“Hey calm the fuck down!” Iggy interjected as Mickey got more and more riled up, causing Mandy’s eyes to slightly water at the corners “We get it, you didn’t want anyone to know, but don’t bite her head off because your husband is a cheating douchebag!” 

Mickey emotions were all over the place. He was sad, angry, confused and hungry, so it he couldn’t really control himself when his fist flew and landed across his older brother’s cheek. They stood there in utter silence as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on the lobby.

Iggy slowly turned his face back around to face his brother. Mickey’s face was still slightly hard before softening at the blooming bruise starting to form on Iggy’s face. Mandy could only stand there, eyes wide and her hands tightly covering her mouth.

Iggy slowly bawled up at fist before he caught himself from doing something stupid, like beating the shit out of his pregnant brother “Do you feel better now tough guy because I need to tell you something. Ian may have screwed you over, but guess who didn’t?” Mickey made a move to answer but Iggy came roaring back “Mandy took you in, you ungrateful piece of shit. I missed work to come help you get your stuff and you can be mad all you want but be mad at that fucker not us!”

Mickey could feel the tears stinging his eyes after Iggy’s outburst, he was right though. He had no real reason to be mad at either of them, but he felt like he couldn’t be as angry at Ian for fear he would do something irrational, so he took it out on people who could emotionally handle the abuse, but now it made him feel like an asshole “I’m sorry” 

He whispered it so quietly but they heard it as clear as day. Mandy wasted no time bringing him into a tight hug before loosening up when she remembered he was carrying a baby. Iggy only nodded and hiked the bag up higher on his shoulder as he led them out the building and into the car.

✨

The brisk Chicago winter was well upon them as the waited patiently for the car to warm up a bit. Mandy kept asking Mickey if he was warm enough and at one point offered her jacket to him so he could get more heat. 

Mickey really appreciated Mandy’s gestures, but he needed his sister to stop fawning over him so much, especially since he decided about what to do about his unborn child. Once the car was warm enough they were on their way back to Mandy’s place. But before they got there he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

The phone went to voicemail twice but he only persisted, this was an important call that needed to be made immediately. 

“Hello?”

“Lip I need you to go to the apartment and stay with Ian for a few”

He could hear Lip shuffling around before he got back on the receiver “What are you talking about? Where the hell are you going to be?” Mickey knew he would have to explain the situation as soon as he called up his brother-in law, but he didn’t care, Ian needed someone there with him.

“I’m going to be staying at Mandy’s place for a while and I need you to keep an eye on Ian…like tonight” He could hear the faint sound of a lighter flicking to life in the background that made his mouth water, finally he heard an inhale followed by an exhale “Okay Mick you know I love you, but the vagueness is scaring the shit out of me”

Mickey put the phone on his leg before letting out a heavy sigh and rubbing a hand down his face. Sometimes he just couldn’t deal with Ian’s freaking family, and Lip was the worst…okay maybe he was being dramatic because he did like Lip, but sometimes he got on his nerves with his sarcasm. He put the phone back to his ear “Ian’s gone off his meds” 

He could almost hear the realization set in “What do you mean he’s off his meds? How long? Is he okay? Why are you not with him?”

The questions kept coming back to back before Mickey could get a word in edgewise; he finally raised his voice enough to shut the bastard up “Shut up Lip! I don’t know how long he’s been off of them, but obviously it’s been enough time for him to become manic” 

“God this cannot be happening again” He heard Lip sigh through the phone “But why aren’t you with h-“

“Because he fucking cheated and I need some time away from him, because every time I look at his fucking face I want to bash it in!” Mickey screamed truthfully through the receiver “I can deal with a lot of shit Lip, but not him flushing his fucking pills and choosing to be miserable over me! I just- I just need you to go there tonight and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid okay?” 

“Yeah sure…Mickey I’m really sorr-“

“Yeah me too, bye” Mickey hastily ended the call as he felt everything starting to come to the surface again. When he looked up, Mandy was watching him with sad eyes. He wiped his eyes and nose clean with the back of his hand before he gave her a reassuring smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was drained again.

✨

Ian sat at the table dutifully for almost two hours. He knew Mickey had left him but his mind couldn’t wrap itself around the information. “In sickness and in health” Ian repeated the words again and again in his head like a mantra. They promised each other nothing would break them apart, that Mickey would always be there and endure, but now he’s gone.

Ian was on his feet pacing back and forth, muttering incoherent words to himself, before going to the kitchen and finding a pen and grabbing an old piece of mail. He would come up with ideas and plans to get Mickey back, but when he put them to paper they didn’t make sense, everything was a jumbled mess. He was getting confused and angry and he couldn’t shut his brain off and the excessive energy was back. 

He just needed to get out of here and go somewhere to relax and free his mind. He needed to get rid of this feeling, this itch that was buried deep in his skin, this hunger that would only go away once he felt the sweet touch of another. 

Mickey was angry at him for seeking this antidote out; he called it “Cheating”. It wasn’t in his mind though, it was a means to an end to get his body to stop feeling like it was going to vibrate forever and get rid of the heat that burned so hot. 

He wishes Mickey was enough to satisfy the hunger but he wasn’t. He couldn’t go round after round with him and keep it at bay. He needed down time and recovery and Ian couldn’t always wait for that to end, he needed to feel the flesh on flesh pleasure, and he would get it from wherever or whomever he could. 

He grabbed his jacket out of the closet and was about to leave when he heard the familiar sound of someone jiggling the lock ‘Mickey?” he called out quietly as he waited for his husband to walk in through the door “I knew you’d be back…you need me like I need you, I need you to help me make sense babe, I’m falling apar-“

The words abruptly stopped tumbling out of his mouth, the person in front of him making them dry up “Just thought I’d pay you a visit little bro…so I’ll just occupy the guestroom”

Ian watched his brother, he watched him come inside and make himself at home. But most of all he watched the suitcase that meant this was not a quick visit. Mickey it seemed had told on him, he told his brother lies to get him to come here. So while Lip was putting his things in the guestroom he grabbed his car keys and left, he was hitting Boystown tonight!

✨

It had been two weeks since Mickey had separated from Ian. It was grueling and sad and he cried almost every day. It wasn’t his fault though, it was the fucking creature growing inside of him and turning everything topsy-turvy, he couldn’t wait to handle the situation’

“So you’re really going to get an abortion?” His friend Karen asked as they grabbed their coffees from the food truck and walked to their office. Karen had been his best friend since kindergarten. They went to High school together, college and even law school and they opened up their own Practice together that specialized in divorce law ironically. He considered her family, hell all the Milkoviches did, maybe except for Mandy. The two were close, but they were always in competition with one another, whether it be grades, style, men and even Mickey. All in all they shared a sisterly bond whether they admitted to it or not. 

Mickey only shrugged “I never wanted kids Ian did, now I don’t even see the point. My marriage is fucking falling apart, I can’t even stand to look at my husband and I don’t know what he’s doing. I just get these updates from Lip that don’t go too deep into detail. I think he’s trying to spare me, I know he’s still fucking other guys, I’m not stupid.” 

“Yes you are” Mickey and Karen turned to Svetlana who only sipped her coffee with smugness. Svetlana was another close friend. They had met freshmen year of college, and soon she was a prominent member of their group, mainly because of her bluntness and “I Don’t give a fuck” attitude. She also happened to be engaged to his brother Iggy. “You cry all day over Orange boy instead of breaking every bone in his body…I told you not to get involved with him, he’s craz-“

“He’s not fucking crazy Lana!” Mickey turned and screamed at his friend, who didn’t even blink “He’s bipolar and he just needs to get back on his meds and he’ll be fine. So don’t ever call him that again!” Svetlana only took another sip of her coffee, paying Mickey no mind as they continued to walk.

“Are you sure you want to do this without at least discussing it with Ian?” Mickey knew Karen meant well, but he didn’t need Ian’s permission to do anything with his body” Yes I’m sure Karen, the appointment is on Thursday, and poof, no more baby ”Mickey finished with a laugh 

“You shouldn’t joke about that!” Svetlana yelled, causing Mickey and Karen to stop in their tracks “You don’t want a baby? Fine don’t have one, it’s your right. But don’t joke about them dying in front of me you asshole!” 

They watched her hurry ahead and unlock the doors to the office and step inside. Mickey can’t believe he just made a joke like that in front of her. Svetlana had lost her and Iggy’s baby on the eight month of her pregnancy. They went to the doctor’s for a routine checkup and Svetlana had complained that she couldn’t feel the baby moving. When the doctor did an ultrasound, their worst nightmare was realized.

Mickey remembers how depressed she was, how she couldn’t come to work for three months and how Iggy had to remove everything from the baby’s room…it was a girl. “I can’t believe I just fucking said that” Mickey ran a gloved hand down his face in frustration “She’s never going to speak to me again”

Karen put a reassuring hand on his shoulder “She loves you, she knows you’re going through a lot right now”

“Yeah I gues-“Mickey wasn’t looking where he was going when he suddenly stepped on some ice and lost his balance. Karen screamed and tried to catch him before he hit the ground but it was too late. He crashed on to the cement sidewalk hard, causing his whole body to shake. He quickly on instinct reached for his abdomen, clutching his belly hard, fear running through his mind “Karen call a fucking ambulance!” 

Karen rooted around in her bag trying to find her phone while screaming for help. She finally located the device as Svetlana came running towards the commotion. She quickly landed by Mickey’s side as he held his belly and muttered over and over again “Please be okay”. 

✨

Ian could hear an annoying buzzing interrupting his dreams. He tried his best to roll over and escape it but bumped into last night’s companion. He could feel the blonde toss and turn next to him, before he finally crawled over him to answer Ian’s phone “Hello? I don’t know any Mickey…okay what does that have to do with me…okay hold on. Hey it’s the hospital they said someone named Mickey had accident”

Ian shot up like a fire was lit under his ass, as he roughly grabbed the phone from the stranger he met the night before “Hello?! Hello?!.....Yes I’m Ian Gallagher, Mickey is my husband!” He could see the man out of the corner of his eye develop a scandalized look as he gathered his things to leave, yelling “Asshole!” as he went. 

Ian paid him no mind as the person on the other side of the phone told him where he could come to see Mickey. After he hung up the phone, he pulled on a pair of pants, shoes with no socks and a sweat and sex smelling shirt from yesterday, before he quickly left the apartment. 

✨

He hurried into the waiting room and went to a nurse and asked for Mickey’s room number frantically. Once he explained who he was she skeptically handed over the information. Ian rushed down the halls until he was outside of Mickey’s room, he was about to go in when he heard a woman speak. “Okay Mr. Gallagher, everything looks okay and sorry but it’s too soon to know the sex. 

Ian stopped, before peeking in a little more. Mickey was lying on the bed, propped up with his gown pulled up, revealing a very noticeable bump. The Doctor was standing over him with an ultrasound, moving the wand all over Mickey’s belly until she found what she was looking for “Okay, and listen” 

From where Ian was standing he started to hear “thump, thump, thump, thump”

“That is your baby’s heartbeat and it’s strong, so everything appears to be- Wait a second” 

Mickey shot up a little more at her tone “What? What’s wrong? Is my baby okay!”

The Doctor turned and smiled “Yes the baby is fine it’s just- Can I help you?”

Mickey turned to where she was looking and was met with the disheveled appearance of his estranged husband. Ian looked bad, and he looked like he smelled worse. He watched as the man slowly walked towards him, but right before he could reach him the Doctor stepped protectively between the two “Who are you sir?”

Ian paid her no mind as he watched Mickey. Tears spilling from his eyes “We’re having a baby?” 

The Doctor turned to Mickey, a hand still outstretched to keep Ian at bay “Do you know this man?” 

Mickey took Ian in with hateful eyes. He could smell the sex on him from here, and the idiot had on a shirt with a huge cum stain on the front “Yes he’s my husband” The Doctor put her hand down and was about to greet him before Mickey cut in “I don’t want him here though…please have him removed”

“Mick-“ 

“You smell like you’ve been fucking everything with a pulse! And you actually came here wearing a cum soaked shirt…are you out of your fucking mind!” Ian jumped at the coldness and tone of Mickey’s voice as the Doctor went and pressed a button.

“Mickey we’re having a baby” Ian said again sadly, only for Mickey snarl at him “We’re not having shit Ian! I’m having a fucking baby and I don’t want you anywhere near it…so get out!” 

Ian was about to protest before security came in a escorted him out. He tried to fight and called out for Mickey, but Mickey wouldn’t look at him and allowed them to drag him off the premises. 

✨

Lip was in the house cleaning up the many messes Ian had left behind. He kept a watchful eye on him like Mickey asked. He tried to get Ian to go to the Doctor’s and get back on his meds but Ian refused again and again, finally Lip resigned himself to let Ian do what he wanted. He keeps an eye on him and watches for the signs of depression and suicidal thoughts. If it became too bad they would have to involuntary commit him again…he hope it doesn’t come to that. 

He was just finishing washing the last dish when he heard a soft sob behind him. Ian looked a mess and dirty. Lip was about to go to him when his little brother spoke “Mickey’s pregnant…I need to get help Lip”

Ian fell to his knees and started to hug himself for comfort. Lip ran to his side and hugged him close and rocked them back and forth. “Then we’ll get you help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell Me what you guys think!


	4. Now I'm Sitting Here And I"m So Confused,Cuz I Keep Fighting Myself For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here you guys go! Chapter four!

_One Month Later._

It had been a little over a month since Mickey had any contact with Ian, he hated to say it, but not talking to his husband had been a godsend. He was no longer stressed (something good for his pregnancy) and life had seemed to return to a state of normalcy…well almost. 

“Hello little babies! Its auntie Mandy!” 

Mickey cringed at his sister’s overly dramatic dialogue while talking to his stomach. “Bitch they can’t hear you, so get the fuck away from me!” Mickey pushed Mandy out of his way while he started to stand from his position on Mandy’s couch. 

“They can hear me!” Mandy said somewhat offended by Mickey saying otherwise “I’m a doctor remember? I know what I’m talking about”

Mickey only laughed while he made his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee” You’re a first year resident Mands, so don’t get ahead of yourself”

Mandy walked close behind her brother and quickly grabbed the cup before he could take a sip. Mickey tried to get the cup back from Mandy, but she continued to play “keep away” with it. “Sorry Mick, only one cup a day and you already had one”

Mickey gave her a disgruntled look before making a go of grabbing the cup again, only for Mandy to smack his hand away before pouring the liquid down the drain. “What the fuck Mandy! I have to be in mediation it fifteen minutes, I need my coffee!”

“Who’s the doctor here? Plus you should go easier at work. You’re carrying twins so you’re already a high risk pregnancy-“

Mickey held up his hand and stopped her from continuing further. “I heard this all before from my actual Doctor, so can you please get out of my way, Lana’s on her way to get me”

Mickey walked into the living room and toward the hook by the door to collect his jacket and scarf. Before he could open the door Mandy placed her hand on it to keep it close. “Are you forgetting something?” 

Mickey looked down at her hand and saw his prenatal vitamins and a glass of water. He grabbed the pills and chugged the water before giving the glass back to Mandy “Happy now warden? Want to check under my tongue next?” 

Mandy only smiled and rubbed his little protruding tummy “I’m happy. Have a good day at work.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which Mickey readily rubbed off his face with disgust “Goddamn Mandy! I swear I’m getting my own place soon”

“What? No!” Mandy actually looked hurt at what Mickey had said. 

“Come on Mands, you know I wouldn’t stay here forever right?” He looked at Mandy’s face, and the look said it all. “Mandy, thank you for everything but I need- I mean “We” need our own space”

“There’s plenty of space here-“

“Mandy you live in a one bedroom apartment, and I’m sleeping on the couch…that equals no room” He said as sadness slowly disappeared from her face and was replaced with understanding.

“Yeah you’re right” She was about to put the empty glass in the kitchen before she realized something “Wait, if you’re getting your own place does that mean you’re divorcing Ian?”

Mickey seemed to think over what she just said while absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. He hadn’t really thought about where he Ian stood after the incident at the hospital. Ian had interrupted an already scary experience by showing up smelling like he bathed in sex.

It was once he was escorted out that the Doctor revealed that he was expecting twins. So now here he was, 17 weeks pregnant and living with his sister and having no idea where he stood with his husband or their marriage.

But that was all too much for a person to process this early in the morning “I don’t know what’s going on with me and Ian, but I do know it’s too early for this shit. So let me get out of-“

A series of knocks interrupted their conversation. He looked through the peep hole and was met with the face of none other than Lip Gallagher. Mickey sighed and rested his head against the door before replying “What do you want?” 

“Come on Mick open up…it’s your favorite brother-in-law” 

Mickey opened the door partially and looked up and down the hallways, both left and right. “Funny I don’t see Liam or Carl so I guess that makes you a liar”

Lip only laughed before pushing his way past Mickey and into the apartment. Mickey only rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him. He didn’t know why Lip was here, but anything having to do with Ian couldn’t be a good situation.

“Hey Mandy” Lip greeted 

Mandy for her part only bit her lip while twirling her hair seductively “Hey Lip, god it’s been forever since I’ve seen you”

Mickey could only look at the interaction with disgust. Ugh his sister was not subtle in the least bit, and he wasn't in the mood to lose his lunch on her extreme flirting, so he decided to get right to the point of the unexpected visit “What are you doing here Gallagher?” 

Lip turned away from Mandy to face Mickey, He was about to speak before looking down at the little bump he was sporting “Wow you’re really coming along nicely…Can I?” 

He motioned to Mickey’s belly. Clearly he wanted to touch it like every single person in the goddamn world. Mickey only rolled his eyes “Whatever man”

Lip wasted no time handling the bump while sporting a goofy smile. Soon the touches started to make Mickey feel a little uncomfortable. He couldn’t explain it but they started to feel a little bit more intimate, so he stepped back and got back to his original question “Really though, what are you doing here?”

Lip straightened up and looked Mickey right in the eye “Ian's in the hospital- It’s nothing serious though!” He added when Mickey’s eyes bugged out of his head “He checked himself into the hospital after he found out you were pregnant. He wants to get better for the baby, so he’s been in the for over a month and he finally decided he was well enough for you to visit” 

This was a lot for Mickey to take in “So he’s in a mental hospital and nobody decided it was okay to tell me? What the fuck man!”

Lip tried hard to quell Mickey’s anger “Look we all agree with you, but it was Ian’s choice, he didn’t want you to see him like that…he was really messed up Mickey” 

“Oh tough shit!” Mandy’s voice caught them both off guard as she walked around to stand by Mickey’s side. “He knew he was sick long before Mickey found out he was pregnant. Why wasn’t Mick enough for him to get help?” 

Mandy had a point there. He should have been enough for his husband to get back on his meds, but he didn’t care about the “why” as long as he was healthy again. “Mandy please, just stop…when does he want me to visit?”

“Is today good for you…like right now?” 

“I have to be in mediation soon, and I can’t just abandon my client in the middle of her divorce settlement. How about tomorrow?” 

Lip nodded his head and agreed to let Ian know. Mickey opened the door and ushered him out. 5 minutes later Svetlana texted him to come outside. Mickey tried to concentrate all day, and was lucky his client didn’t notice his distracted mood. But that mainly had to do with Mickey getting her half of her husband’s money, along with a hefty spousal support agreement and the house. 

But when he got home he couldn’t help but think about to tomorrow. Sleep did not come easy that night.

✨

Mickey was sitting in the waiting room along with Fiona and Lip. They were currently waiting for Ian’s therapist to get Ian and the meeting room set up for the family visit. Mickey was a nervous wreck, but Fiona’s voice cut through the tension.

“You look good Mickey. Pregnancy looks good on you” 

She smiled a bright smile that had Mickey grinning a little in response” Thanks” 

She turned a little in her seat to face Mickey more “Do you have an ultrasound photo I can have? I would love to have something of my little niece or nephew” 

Mickey nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up picture before handing it to Fiona. “It’s two of them in there actually and they're your niece and nephew…I found out the sex two days ago”

“Why didn’t you tell me when I was there yesterday?” Lip said as he grabbed the photo out of Fiona’s unwilling hand. 

“Because I didn’t, but can you be careful with the picture, it’s for Ian asshole” Mickey said as he grabbed the photo back from the fighting siblings “I’ll get you both copies” 

“Hi, you’re Ian’s family right?” 

They all looked up at the voice that suddenly filled the silence. They all got to their feet and greeted the older woman before them. 

“You guys can just follow me back” 

They followed behind the woman as she led them to a security door. She placed her keycard against the sensor and waited till it turned green before opening. They continued to walk until they reached a nice, neat and homey decorated room, with Ian sitting inside.

✨

Ian was quick to his feet when his family stepped inside. Giving Fiona and Lip big hugs and standing awkwardly before Mickey. He seemed to think it over before leaning in to kiss Mickey on the lips. Mickey turned his head at the last minute before their lips connected causing him to lightly kiss his cheek. 

Mickey suddenly feels bad for the action after the shamed look on Ian’s face. But he can’t help that they are definitely not anywhere near that type of affection in their relationship. The Doctor ushered for them to take seats that were arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. 

Fiona took the one to the left of the doctor, and Ian took the one to the right. He then nodded for Mickey to take a seat next to him, but Mickey shook his head “no” and decided to sit next to Fiona, which still offered Ian a clear view of Mickey.

The Doctor spent the first 20 minutes of the session going over Ian’s diagnosis, which they were all familiar with and what treatments they were trying out and how he was responding. Mickey and the Gallagher’s listened attentively. Mickey tried to pay attention but he kept feeling Ian’s eyes on him.

Whenever he felt the sensation he would look in Ian’s direction and notice him watching him with a faint smile on his lips, before Mickey would turn away “So how long will he be here for?”

The Doctor motioned for Ian to answer Mickey’s question “Well I’ve been here a month and a half so far, but we’ve decided I can leave in two weeks?” 

The Doctor nodded her head “Yes, Ian has been responding very well to the medication and treatment and we’ve worked out a new plan for how he handles his emotions and stressful situations. We’ve also discussed that he won’t wait till it gets that bad to come see me again. Right, Ian?” 

Ian nodded his head “Yes Dr. Matthews” 

“So, one important part of the treatment is for Ian to express some things that he did while he was manic. Mainly things he feels regret about, especially things he did that negatively affected his marriage to you Mickey” 

Mickey suddenly felt put on the spot. He had a feeling this would turn into a talk about his marriage, what he didn’t expect was for them to do it in front of an audience. But if this is what Ian needed to get better he would oblige.

“Ian, do you want to begin?” Dr. Matthews said 

Ian took a few short breaths to get into the right mindset to do so. Ian dipped his head low to the point that it rested between his legs. Mickey knew this routine well, Ian was dissociating, trying to physically hide from the pain, sorrow, guilt and regret he had to face, too scared to do it.

It reminded him of when he first found out about Ian’s mental illness. He wishes he could say Ian offered up the information willingly, giving him a chance to know what he was up against, but sadly that wasn’t the case. Mickey only found out about it when Ian was in the grips of full blown depression, and to say it scared the shit out of him is an understatement. Mickey knew if he was behaving like this whatever he had to say would be bad.

Dr. Matthews placed a soothing hand on Ian’s back which caused him to look up at her “Ian we discussed this, you don’t have to reveal anything if you don’t want to, but will at some point to move forward with healing”

Ian nodded, knowing she was right. He took another breath before staring ahead at Mickey “I've done a lot of stuff, some you know about some that you don’t. I know you know I cheated, but you don’t know with how many partners and for how long” 

Mickey watched and his stomach turned at what he just heard. He didn’t want to hear any of this but Ian pushed through, not noticing how uncomfortable he was. 

“I’ve been cheating for about 3 months before you found out” Ian crooked out, his voice starting to break “And I’ve been with about 10 different guys, I think, I’ve lost count at how many there were a while ago” 

Mickey’s hand was slowly starting to grip the arm of the chair tightly. Anger starting to well up within him “And you didn’t think you needed help? Not even while you were banging every dude with a pulse apparently!” 

“Mick-“

“I just want to know was it anybody I know? Did you use a condom?!” Mickey couldn’t help that he was shouting now. Fiona took Mickey’s hand that was gripping the chair and gently massaged it to get him to calm down.

Mickey wanted to pull away but he knew he needed to not get too worked up. He just lowered his head and used his other hand to rub his belly protectively. 

“Ian, continue” Dr. Matthews stated.

Ian swallowed and looked at her and back to Mickey before he decided to just get it all out “I didn’t always use a condom…I’m so sorry” Ian was now starting to cry, tears slowly running down his face at the look of absolute hate on Mickey’s face “So you should get tested, I’ve just requested to get tested today, I want you and the baby to be healthy" 

Mickey only scoffed and rolled his eyes at the stupidity of that statement “I’ve already got tested. You think I would have left it up to chance after you were fucking a stranger in my shower?! And for the record I’m negative for everything" 

Relief washed over Ian’s feature, before they went sad once more “It wasn’t a stranger- the person in the shower…it was Logan” 

Fiona, Lip and Mickey all looked in shock at what he had just said “Your partner?” Mickey couldn’t help that he smirked an ugly smirk with no amusement behind it. “You fucked him, after you told me there was nothing going on?” 

Mickey laughed out while he rubbed his hands down his face, his features turning anything but pretty “You made me think I was crazy when I asked was something going on, and you were fucking him, In a bar I fucking paid for!” 

Mickey was now screaming, not caring in the least bit about Ian’s fucking feelings. He cosigned for that bar because Ian and his “Friend” Logan felt they could be profitable. Mickey didn’t like Logan one bit, he knew the man had feelings for Ian, but Ian always said they were just “Friends” so he swallowed his concerns it let it go. Big fucking mistake!

“How long?” 

“Mick-“

“How long were you fucking that piece of shit?!” 

Ian wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt , the tears showing no sign of stopping “The whole three months”

Mickey was not amused as he jumped out his seat and made a beeline for Ian. He wanted to kill that fucker but Lip intercepted him before he could get to him “You lying son of a bitch! You let that fucker smile in my face; all the while you were fucking him behind my back! You’re fucking disgusting, I hate you! I want you out of my life!” 

Mickey pushed Lip off of him while he collected his jacket ready to leave the room. Before he left he reached into his pocket and took out the ultrasound and crumbled it up and threw it as hard as he could at Ian. “We’re having fucking twins!” 

When the door slammed shut Ian picked up that picture and looked sadly at the two figures that were his children, before he opened his mouth “Lip, please stop him! Don’t let him leave me” 

Lip could see that look of fear written all over Ian’s face. He nodded his head and took off after Mickey before he got away. 

✨

Mickey had just requested an Uber, when Lip came flying through the exit door. Mickey was not it the mood to hear whatever defense he was mounting for his brother “I don’t want to hear whatever you have to say, so save it I’m out of here”

What Mickey wasn’t expecting was Lip's arms to wrap around him in a warm embrace. He tried to shake him off but soon he just gave into the hug and let out the horrible sob ever heard. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he was so angry and hurt and Ian’s confession might have made him feel better but it only made Mickey feel worse.

“I don’t think I can forgive him…not this time” He mumbled into the wool fabric that was Lip’s jacket.

Lip just shushed him and held him closer “You don’t have to decide anything right now Mick. But he is trying and you owe it to the babies to at least try to work on it.” He slowly explained “I know he hurt you but do you really want to throw away 4 years of marriage without a fight?”

“I’m tired of fighting myself for Ian. I’m tired of feeling worthless and angry. He was good Lip, he was healthy and good. Why would he do this to us?” 

“He didn’t mean to Mickey. I know it doesn’t help anything but he made a mistake and he regrets it because he could lose you…and you’re something nobody would want to lose” 

Lip’s tone got really weird at the last part, that Mickey couldn’t help but raise his head. The look on his face was not how a brother –in-law should look at a siblings spouse. His lips were slowly parted and Mickey could feel himself slowly starting to lean upwards and Lip leaned down.

They were halfway there when a voice cut in “What’s going on?” 

The two pushed off one another as Fiona looked on curiously. This looked real bad and Mickey didn’t know how to respond to the question. Luckily Lip did the talking for him. “Nothing Fi, Mickey just needed to calm down and think about some things. Are you ready to go back in there?”

Mickey nodded his head. He walked pass Fiona who stopped him so she could gently rub his arm. He knew the meaning behind it, it almost seemed to say “please don’t make a snap decision” Mickey was a lawyer and he thoroughly thought everything through.

But right now only one thing was going through his head. And it was something he had been avoiding since he left Ian, but it couldn’t be avoided any longer. He had come to a decision about their relationship and it would be no turning back from it, but it would have to wait till Ian was out.

Lip and Fiona watched Mickey enter the hospital again while the two stood in awkward silence, just staring at one another. It started to become too much, so Lip figured he should just head back in. 

“Don’t you dare do this Lip”

Lip turned to face his sister who was looking away from him “What are you talking about?” 

Fiona turned around looking at Lip sternly, arms crossed at her chest. She took a couple of steps until they were shoulder to shoulder and whispered harshly into his ear “Our little brother is fighting for his mental stability and family and I will be damned if I let you ruin that progress to pursue a fucking crush. So snap out of it!” 

She bumped his shoulder hard for added effect, leaving a surprised looking Lip in her wake. He shook the look off his face the best he could before returning to the meeting room. She was right, he had to leave this Mickey infatuation he harbored for years in that past…right?


	5. Gotta Think WIth My Head Cause My Heart Is What Got Me Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm back! But honestly thank you all you commented on that little break down I had after the election. I'll admit I'm still not okay with the outcome or his followers, I mean the man's fans are literally neo Nazis! Like what the fuck?! Anyway I don't want to think about that, I hope you enjoys chapter five!

_Two Weeks Later_

Today was the day, as Ian sat anxiously waiting for the doctor to sign his discharge papers currently in front of her. His leg bounced up and down repeatedly as she went over the particulars of the progress he made while staying at the hospital, and the treatment plan they established for his continued success.

He knew this was important and that he should be paying closer attention, but he just couldn’t. One word just kept replaying over and over causing him to only nod absentmindedly as Dr. Matthews went on and on about everything… _Mickey_.

Mickey was the first and last thought in his head at all times since he checked himself into the hospital for help. Even after the devastating information he dropped in his lap, Mickey came back nearly every day for the last two weeks.

Ian was ecstatic when Mickey returned after his initial outburst of Ian’s revelation. He listened and even allowed him to hug him goodbye. But when he kept returning, Ian finally felt like they were going to be okay. Sure their interactions were kind of awkward and stilted, but it was to be expected after the devastating blow that was delivered to their marriage.

“-And that will be the most important aspect. Do you agree?”

Ian pulled his focus from staring into space to once again focus on Dr. Matthews in front of him awaiting a response. He again nodded his head vigorously and she went back to looking down at her checklist, and continued to read everything off of it.

Ian just kept bouncing his leg and biting his nails down to the nub while continuous thoughts swam in his head. One that seemed the most important was his and Mickey’s current living conditions.

Mickey would be moving back in once Ian was out (not that they discussed it) and they would have to prepare the arrival of their children. They would need two cribs, two changing tables, baby bouncers, strollers and ect. Basically they would be in need of two of everything, and their apartment just wouldn’t accommodate the space that was needed.

They would need a two bedroom. Something with open space and probably carpet and dark walls, unlike their hardwood, light colored, baby disaster waiting to happen. Mickey loved their place but even he would see the benefits and practicality of upgrading to something bigger.

He couldn’t help that he smiled a little to himself at all these thoughts. Babies should make him feel even more anxious and stressed out, but he was just overcome with a deep warmth of joy. He couldn’t wait for his daughter and son to bless their lives and bring an endless supply of happiness they so desperately needed.

“-Okay and that just about covers everything” Dr. Matthews said while she straightened the papers and rose from her seat and motioned for Ian to do the same. “Are you ready to get out of here?”

“Fuck yes!” Ian blurted out embarrassingly, but thought nothing of it when Dr. Matthews just laughed at the comment.

“Well your enthusiasm is in much better than when you first arrived. So I think that great progress “

Ian agreed and the two walked out of her office to the front entrance for him to sign the necessary paperwork. He supplied his John Hancock along the dotted line and thanked Dr. Matthews for everything before he walked outside to his waiting family.

✨

The brisk cold air hit his face and he found it refreshing. He was free and feeling so much like himself than when he first checked himself in. He didn’t get to enjoy it too much, because about 20 seconds later he was being pulled into multiple hugs from his surrounding family.

Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam all came to pick him up, even Vee and Kev tagged along. He could feel the love at all the warm embraces and the kind words of encouragement they threw his way. He was happy they were here, he really was, but one person was missing from the family portrait.

“Where’s Mickey?” The celebrations seemed to calm down after the question escaped his lips. He didn’t know what was going on but it was starting to really freak him out. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing” Fiona said while everyone else plastered the smiles back on their faces “How bout we get you home? It’ll do you some good to be back”

Ian didn’t miss how she just avoided his question all together. Something had his family acting super weird and they were super into getting him home for some reason. Of course! Mickey must have some surprise waiting back at their place and they probably didn’t want to spoil it.

Ian just played along as he climbed in the car with Fiona, Vee and Kev, leaving Lip to follow in his car with the rest of his siblings.

✨

He opened his apartment door and just felt a familiar sense of nostalgia take over. But there was no surprise and again no Mickey. “Is Mickey at work?”

The siblings all looked at Fiona to answer the question and even she looked like she was struggling to find the right words to say “Ian, there’s somethi-“

“Mickey?!” Ian called out. He couldn’t watch Fiona’s face for one more second because it was filling him with the deepest sense of dread. ”Mickey?!”

He barreled down the hall, desperately trying to locate his missing husband. He tried telling himself that everything was fine, that he was at work and not able to greet him properly. He had to tell himself those lies because the truth was a lot more horrifying and realistic.

He reached their room in record speed and ignored the calls from his siblings to stop. He couldn’t stop; he had to see with his own eyes for it to be real. He gently turned the doorknob to their room and slowly pushed the door open till it was slightly ajar.

He peeked in just a bit before he went all the way inside. The room was clean, no clutter or Mickey’s suits thrown haphazardly on the floor awaiting Ian to pick them up. No socks or tiny shoes for Mickey’s petite feet. It was bare and so empty without Mickey’s personal touch.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw that the closet door was slightly opened. He knew before he even reached it what he would find, but he pushed himself further so he could come to the climax of the whole ordeal.

“Ian, please” Fiona’s voice was soft and desperate and filled with so much sorrow. He could hear in her tone, the way she said “ _please_ ” almost pleading for him to come away from the scene before him. But his body was working on full instinct and against the advice of his brain…he had to see.

He reached out slowly and pulled the door, hearing the familiar squeak of the hinges and there it was. Bare, the whole closet (or Mickey’s half) was completely bare. He let out a shaky breath at the absolute nothingness.

“Ian?”

There it was again. Fiona’s calm, soothing, and mother-like voice. But right now in that moment it did none of those things. It was neither calming nor soothing, it was grating and all too much. He turned to her with a look of displeasure and hurt, but she only held out a manila envelope.

Ian looked at it curiously before accepting it and pulling out the small stack of legal looking documents. He skimmed over the incoherent legal jargon until he got to one very eye catching sentence. He looked again to Fiona to validate what he just read, and she nodded in response.

His features turned cold as he stood up and stalked back into the living room and bypassed the relentless staring and looks of concern. Lip tried to grab his arm be he was moving too fast and rebuffed the action.

He yanked open the front door hard enough that it swung into the wall, most likely leaving a hole. But right now he couldn’t care about that. He could feel Lip trying to follow behind, but Fiona called out and stopped him with three simple words “Let. Him. Go.” And so he did, and Ian bypassed the elevator completely in exchange for the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the bottom.

Mickey Milkovich had some goddamn explaining to do!

✨

Mickey was sitting at the table across from his sister playing a competitive game of speed. They were slamming cards back to back, stacking one after the other. He had to call Mandy out several times for continuing to pull the piles towards her, instead of leaving them in the middle.

He had just thrown down his last card and claimed victory when he received a text from Lip.

Lip: He’s knows…

Lip: He’s on his way…

Mickey quickly pocketed his phone and fixed his face before his family noticed the change in his demeanor.

“I swear to god if you weren’t pregnant I’d kick your ass!” Mandy exclaimed, clearly she was still miffed by the loss. Mickey paid her no mind as he continued to grin at his sore loser of a sister.

“You know his face isn’t pregnant? Have a go at that!” Mickey only rolled his eyes at Iggy pipping in from the sidelines. “Hey don’t roll your eyes at me fucker! I’ll mace you!”

Karen, Mandy and Svetlana laughed at the absurdness of his brother’s statement while Mickey supplied him with a very special finger as a rebuttal. They all continued to laugh before the sound of Colin spraying an obscene amount of air freshener into the Iggy and Svetlana’s guest bathroom pulled their attention.

“Damn, do not go in there for at least an hour” He said while waving his hand in front of his nose.

Svetlana only groaned at his crudeness before going back into the kitchen to close the bathroom door he left open. Giving them all a preview of the terrible smell not even Lysol could cover up. “Jesus Colin, you should’ve went upstairs you know I’m cooking. And you better not have ruined my pipes!”

“I thought Iggy was here to ruin your “Pipes” Colin laughed at his own joke and tried his hardest to dodge Lana’s incoming blows after his terrible joke.

“So did you guys talk to mom lately?” Colin asked once he pushed Mandy out of her seat so he could deal the cards and play the winner, which he rightly assumed was Mickey. “Apparently she’s coming out here to visit…who she staying with?”

“She cannot stay with me!” Mandy yelled out causing her brothers to laugh “You guys know whenever she stays with me I gain 10 pounds! I can’t deal with her, I’m already stressed from residency, and her living with me will have my hair falling out!”

Colin started to deal the cards before pleading his case “You guys know I love mom, but I have three roommates and besides I’m at school all day working on my MBA…can’t keep her company”

“She’ll just stay with me and Lana” Iggy supplied confidently seeming to put the discussion to bed. But Svetlana had a different opinion as she stumped back into the dining room “What did you say?” Iggy looked at her confusingly “I said my mom could stay with us” Svetlana lips turned upward in a tight smile “Can I talk to you for a second in private?”

They all watched the two walk back to the destroyed bathroom. Lana opened the door and they couldn’t help but laugh at the face Iggy made when the offending odor hit him. Svetlana paid none of that any mind as she pushed her fiancé inside and followed after.

They could hear muffled sounds and evidence of an argument. Soon it got quiet and two minutes later they walked out “Yeah so mom can’t stay here. Looks like she’s boarding with you Mands”

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! I’m not dealing with mom because you pussies suddenly turned into bitches! She’s staying with fucking Mickey!”

Everybody turned their attention back to a very pregnant Mickey. “She can’t stay with me Mandy”

“Um okay bullshit! Karen got you into her fancy ass apartment building and you have a free room”

“That’s the babies’ room”

“Oh I’m sorry are you due tomorrow? No? Okay then she can fucking stay with you” Mandy was having none of Mickey’s bullshit. He had a free room and plenty of space for their overbearing mother. So she would not be stuck with her again.

“Mandy I didn’t even tell her about the Ian situation. “

Mickey thought he won his sister over when she looked sad. She walked towards him and stopped when she was directly in front of him. She placed her hands gently on both his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. “Oh Mick…put on your big boy pants and tell her because she’s staying with you fertile Myrtle”

Mickey was about to argue back when loud knocks on the front door stole their attention. They all looked to each other wondering who was expecting someone. When the knocks turned to bangs Mickey spoke up “It’s Ian. He got out today and they gave him the papers “

“I’ll make him leave” Iggy said and made his way to the door. But Mickey’s hand gave him pause

“No man I need to talk him. Can you guys give me a minute?”

They all nodded yes and walked in the kitchen to give the two some privacy. Mickey unlocked the door and opened it a tiny bit before Ian came barreling in and almost knocking him out the way “What the fuck man?!”

“You’re divorcing me?!”

“Ian-“Mickey tried, while rubbing his hands down his face in frustration

“Answer the fucking question?!” Ian’s anger was bubbling over and he had no patience for Mickey trying to talk around the subject

“Yes Ian, of course I’m divorcing you”

Mickey response was so cavalier that Ian recoiled like he’d been hit “Of course? Like I’m supposed to know you’re divorcing me? You came to see me every day for two weeks! For what?!”

Mickey tried to calm the redhead down but it wasn’t working “Ian I wanted you to get better, I didn’t want you to have a setback so I waited”

“So it was fucking out of pity?!”

“Listen you were vulnerable and I wanted to talk about it once you had a clear head”

“You didn’t want to talk about it, you already decided it was over!”

“You fucking cheated on me for three months! So yeah I decided what was best for me and my fucking kids!”

“Our fucking kids!” Ian screamed back while taking steps towards Mickey, backing him up “We made them together and now you’re divorcing me and asking for full custody? They aren’t even born yet!”

Mickey was getting annoyed with this conversation “You’ll have visitation and every other weekend …it’s the best I can offer”

“Jesus Christ, are you talking to me like a lawyer? Like I’m a fucking client…I’m your husband!”

“Not once you sign on the dotted lines!”

Ian couldn’t believe this. Mickey was ending them before they even had time to adjust. Surely he couldn’t possibly think they were broken beyond repair. They built a life together for four years and they had to fight for it. He loved Mickey so much and he needed him and his kids in his life 24/7, not just every other weekend. “I want us to go to counseling”

“No”

“No? So you don’t even want to try? You’re going to throw away four years of marri-“

“You did that when you put your dick in anything that would open its legs” Ian was shook by the chilliness of that statement, and Mickey wasn’t done “You chose to go off your meds not me, and you chose to fuck every guy in Chicago including that fucker! So don’t talk to me about how sacred marriage is, because I can’t throw something away that’s already in the trash”

“We’re not done Mickey…it’s not over!”

“Sign the papers Ian.” Mickey all but begged “We’ll do this the easy way, split everything down the middle. I’ll pay you a reasonable spousal support and I’ll forgo child support. This can all be resolved in mediation”

“No”

“Ian-“

“I said no!” Ian said as he pushed Mickey’s hands off of him when the older man tried to again calm him down. “We’re not fucking done Mickey, so keep your fucking papers and get your head out of your ass!”

Ian threw the papers down at Mickey’s feet and went for the front door. “Ian this will get real nasty if you don’t sign the fucking papers. You can’t handle that”

Ian straightened the scarf around his neck as he turned back towards Mickey. He doubted his mental stability and that hurt more than anything. Mickey always believed in him and his sanity. He reassured all the time that he wasn’t crazy and never made him feel like he was. So Ian knew he really made Mickey hate him, because he now looked at him like he was a fragile stranger. He had to fight hard enough for the both of them then. “I can handle anything Mick…So let’s get ugly”

Ian stepped out the door and once again stepped into brisk winter air of Chicago. This wasn’t over and never will be.


	6. But Your Brother Was A Good Substitute For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated something! Oh and svetlana has never had a last name so I gave her one

The sounds of the bedsprings squeaking echoed loudly in the barely furnished bedroom. It mixed together beautifully with sounds of skin slapping skin, and the soft and delicate moans eagerly escaping from Mickey’s half parted lips.

 

He kept up the pace, vigorously rubbing at the sweat building up on his brow before putting his hands back down. His hands now lay splayed on the bare chest of the person underneath him as rode him into the mattress.

 

Mickey was currently at the end of his second trimester and currently every moment was extremely uncomfortable, but he was also horny as fuck so he persevered. The dick currently invading, and thrusting up inside of him brought nothing but sheer bliss, and he felt like he was on the verge of tearing up from the magnitude of the pleasure he was feeling.

 

“OH FUCK! RIGTH THERE!” he exclaimed loudly as he threw his head back and bounced up and down like he was in a goddamn bull riding competition. He felt a hand clinch around his painfully hard and leaking dick, and start to give it a few expertly maneuvered pulls.

 

Mickey looked down and tried see the action but sadly his big belly was covering much of the view from his sights. He didn’t care though; he missed this, the feel of a nice big dick filling him up in the most delicious way possible.

 

The jerking speed picked up and matched with each measured thrust that grazed his prostate. He was in so much pleasure that it almost felt painful. But he needed to cum, and now!

 

“Come on Gallagher! I’m almost there!”

 

Mickey’s praise seemed to be the incentive he needed to twist and flick his wrist around his dick, and thrust up farther and harder than before. Mickey was a blubbering mess on top of him and it was only feeding his currently raging fire more.

 

“Come on man I’m so close” Mickey stuttered out while clenching his muscles tightly around his dick.

 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he was _this_ close to exploding but after everything he felt it was his duty to put his own release on the backburner. At least until Mickey came first.

 

Luckily that didn’t take that long at all. In just three more pulls Mickey was shooting thick white ropes of cum all over his chest, and it was a damn beautiful sight. He also unintentionally clinched so pleasurably hard around his dick that he couldn’t help but shoot off inside of him with a scream and a whine.

 

Mickey silently climbed off of the dick he was currently sitting on and let it limply fall. He was worn out, and most of all the afterglow of amazing sex was now replaced with shame, anger, and a feeling of uncleanliness.

 

He turned his head away from the man beside him breathing loudly and laughing like loon. He closed his eyes and quietly berated himself for being so stupid and weak, and giving in because his hormones demanded it.

 

He wondered if he stayed still long enough it would all go away, and just fade and he’d wake up from a humiliating wet dream. But sadly the soft kiss pecks and warm breath on his neck let him know this was reality.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Mickey knew he had to say something, but he didn’t know what. He finally slowly turned his head to the voice and when they locked eyes his shame and regret melted. His eyes were beautiful and so very…blue.

 

Mickey just gently caressed his cheek and smiled softly at the man in front of him “Nothing Lip. Nothing at all”

 ✨

_2 days earlier_

Ian was looking lazily at the cars passing slowly by in the congested traffic on the street below. It was a nasty, rainy and cold day and it fit the current mood perfectly in his opinion, but he keeps staring out of the large frame window.

 

He swears he hears something resembling his name being called out, but it’s seems as far away as the mundane sight below that currently is taking up all his attention. It isn’t until his shoulder was being shaken roughly that he came to his senses.

 

Oh that’s right, he knew where he was. He looked across the long mahogany table and his eyes instantly landed on his beautiful husband, but the expression he was wearing was currently one of disdain but Ian couldn’t help but smile.

 

Mickey didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture, if his sneer was any indication. He just turned his head and continued to ignore Ian’s presence.

 

They must have been in the conference room for about two hours arguing up and down about everything from the splitting of their assets, to the subject of alimony. For two months they’ve been doing this, and Ian has evaded most questions and asked for stupid things and made silly requests to draw out the mediation, he knew it was childish but it was his only plan.

 

“I think it’s pretty clear that mister Gallagher is not taking this situation seriously” Svetlana stated to the mediator who sat at the head of the table between both parties. “He isn’t even listening”

 

“I agree. Mr. Gallagher I know you’re probably feeling a lot of different emotions right now, divorce is never easy. But I need you to listen and respond to Mr. Milkovich-Gallagher’s attorney. Understood?”

 

“Yes your honor”

 

“For the fifth time Mr. Gallagher I’m not a Judge, I’m a mediator and I’m only here to help you two dissolve your marriage amicably…Ms. Sokolov you can continue”

 

“Based on the strenuous circumstances my client had to endure before we’ve came to this conclusion, I think a small stipend of $2,500 a month is fully fair and in my opinion unnecessary, considering my client didn’t cause the marriage to implode”

 

“Oh will you please stop with the classless, underhanded insults you keep hurling at my client”

 

“Facts can’t be insults Mrs. Deckner. But I will refrain”

 

Ian didn’t miss the small smirk she sent his way. He knew Svetlana well enough to know she was hardly through with besmirching his character. But he did appreciate Lou stepping up and silencing her for a minute.

 

Lou wasn’t really as well-versed in litigation and divorce law as Mickey and Svetlana. Hell it was their specialty and very foundation of their law firm. But he couldn’t afford any big shot attorney to take them on and asking Karen (the one friend Mickey had who actually liked him) was out of the question.

So Lou would have to do, even though she was out of her depth. “I think we should take what their offering Ian. 2,500 is a blessing, so what do you say?”

 

Ian pretended to mull the offer over for show, but Lou didn’t know that no offer would ever be good enough because he was not planning on ending his marriage anytime soon.

 

“I think I will reject that offer” Ian exclaimed loudly, not bothering to confer with his lawyer “I think $5,000 is fairer”

 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” Mickey shouted, as he rose to his feet quickly, while both hands slammed down hard on the table “You cheat and fuck around on me and you think I should pay your ass five thousand dollars?!”

 

Ian only shrugged cheekily “I also want ownership of the dog”

 

The mediator began to look through his paperwork, unfazed by Mickey’s outburst as Svetlana was able to calm him down and get him seated again. “I’m sorry I’m not seeing any dog listed in the list of possessions you both share”

 

Mickey could only let out an ugly laugh “Because we don’t own a fucking dog! He’s clearly trying to drag this shit show out, and he’s wasting all of our time, and my money!”

 

“Mr. Gallagher, do you not own a dog with Mr. Gallager-Milkovich?”

 

“I’m sorry I must have forgotten. I’m on some pretty new medication and it’s messing with my head…I’m sorry”

 

“Oh that is such bullshit!” Mickey shouted

 

“I have to agree with my client Martin. Mr. Gallagher is clearly using his mental illness as a stalling tactic and it’s truly appalling in my opinion”

 

“Oh fuck your opinion you sour faced bitch!” Ian just couldn’t keep it in any longer as she continuously gave her " _opinions" “_ You’ve never liked me, so don’t sit there and think you know anything about me!”

 

“Don’t fucking talk to her like that asshole!”

 

“Are you serious right now Mick? She’s trying to end our marriage!”

 

“You ended our fucking marriage you stupid son of a bitch!”

 

“I didn’t’-“

“That is enough!” both parties turned to the direction of the mediator as he slammed his hands down hard on the table “Now clearly this isn’t a unanimous decision like I was lead to believe. So can I see you Mrs. Deckner and Ms. Sokolov outside for a minute?”

 

Both Lou and Svetlana got up and followed the man into the hall, but not before they both insisted their clients behave themselves in their absence. One minute had currently passed and Ian had to try and make his plea to his scorned husband.

 

“Mick, please look at me” Mickey only continued to stare to the side so Ian went on “I know I screwed up big time and it’s totally my fault we’re in this mess. But I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just wanted to feel normal and I know that’s a dickhead excuse but I’m trying. I’ll do anything you want to make this right”

 

“Fire him”

 

“What?”

 

“Fire that asshole you banged in our shower. How about you do that?”

 

Ian was expecting that “I can’t fire Logan Mickey, he’s part owner you know that.”

 

“So I’ll buy him out. You do that and cut him out of your life completely, and I’ll stop this right now and go to counseling”

 

Ian weighed that ultimatum. He hated “this” or “that” situations and Mickey knew he did. The choice should be so simple and he shouldn’t even need to think about it, but Logan was his friend, his only friend since he was eight years old, and he couldn’t see himself throwing him away because of his poor judgment.

 

“Mick please, he’s my best friend”

 

Mickey could only scoff “You would seriously pick him over me?”

 

“I’m not picking anyone over anyone! I just want us to resolve this. I swear you’d never have to see him-“

 

“You’re unbelievable” Mickey muttered quietly “So you’d just work with him and hangout with him all night at your sad, pathetic, almost always empty bar. Do I look like booboo the fool to you? Believing that shit was what got me in this situation in the first place!”

 

Ian was still recovering from Mickey’s callous assessment of his bar. The bar he knew he dreamed of owning and was proud of owning, but now he thought it was _“pathetic”_

 

“Babe, fine I’ll-“

 

“Too late motherfucker” Mickey seethed through clenched teeth

 

Before Ian could even open his mouth to try again, the mediator and their lawyers were walking back into the room. “Okay your lawyers have expressed to me that they believe we can continue with this correctly and get back on track. I know you’re both eager to keep this out of the courts and save yourselves both the exhaustion and money”

 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. I’ll do it Mickey, okay?” Everyone looked confused as to what Ian was talking about so he decided to enlighten them “Me and Mickey came to an understanding while you guys were out of the room”

 

Lou and Svetlana both began to argue with their clients about making deals without them present, until Ian forced them to hear him “We’ve decided to work on our marriage. Right Mick?”

 

Mickey looked straight at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. Ian didn’t know what more he wanted. He already agreed to let go of his oldest and dearest friend for the sake of their marriage.

 

“I have no idea what he’s talking about” Was all Mickey said, leaving Ian speechless.

 

“But-“

 

“I’m also taking my offer of alimony off the table”

 

“O-kay” the mediator said clearly taken back by where this was going.

 

“And I want to sell my shares of the bar”

 

“But you’re majority holder” Ian blurted out “If you sell we’ll work for whomever buys your shares…they can fire us!”

 

“Wait what is happening? How many share do you own in the bar Mr. Gallagher?”

 

“My co-owner and I only own 15% of the bar” Ian answered sullenly

 

“I own the other 70% seeing it is in my name, and I’ll be the main one financially responsible if the business goes under. I am however willing to let them both buy me out. I’ll be fair and charge what they can pay, but only if Ian signs the papers right here and now”

 

All eyes turned to Ian waiting on baited breath for his decision. He loved that bar; it was his first accomplishment, his first piece of evidence that he could be something other than his parents. But he couldn’t imagine his life without Mickey in it. He couldn’t throw away his marriage.

 

“The decision is yours Mr. Gallagher. Do you agree?”

 

Ian looked down at the papers that Lou laid down in front of him along with a pen. He picked it up and hovered just over the dotted line. He looked up at Mickey one last time with hope in his eyes for him to stop. When he didn’t find any evidence of a ceasefire he took a breath, dropped the pen, and pushed the papers to the center of the table.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t”

 

Four words. Four very simple words and he basically threw away his dream for a shot at his family. He had no regrets at all.

 

Svetlana and Mickey stood up first, as she turned her gazed toward the mediator “I think Mr. Gallagher has made his choice, and it’s clear he has no intention of signing. So we’ll see you both in court. Come on Mickey”

 

Ian watched tearfully as Svetlana and gathered up all their paperwork, and ushered Mickey out the door and out of sight.

 

“I’m sorry this couldn’t end peacefully Mr. Gallagher. I do wish you the most of luck” Again Ian watched as he too gathered up all his things and left the room.

 

Ian sat there quietly as Lou began to pack her things away as well. He couldn’t move. He honestly thought Mickey would cave and see reason and try to give them another chance. Now they would have to face off in court, not only for the divorce but for custody of their unborn children.

 

“I know this is probably a bad time Ian, but are you going to be able to afford me?” When Ian looked at her like she was disgusting for even thinking about money at a time like this, she held her hands up in surrender “I don’t mean any harm, but the fact of the matter is Mickey agreed to pay your legal fees as long as you guys were willing to come to an understanding in mediation. Since you threw that out the window I have to know where my income is coming from moving forward”

 

“I’ll have the money Lou” Ian gritted out

 

“Okay I believe you. Go home and try to relax and take your mind off this whole mess. Trust me, it only gets uglier from here on out.”

 

She patted his shoulder gently and made her exit. Once she was gone Ian crumbled and began to sob loudly into his folded arms on the table. He needed to talk to his siblings.

 ✨

_1 Hour Earlier_

Mickey was trying hard to bring himself to completion, but sadly the dildo he bought just wasn’t doing the trick. He threw the toy to the side and was ready to just call it a night when he heard a knock on his front door.

 

He loudly groaned and reached down on the floor to retrieve his sweatpants. He had to struggle a little bit the sit up right, and once he was, he yanked on his pants and maneuvered himself off the bed.

 

He slowly waddled towards the door and peeked through the peephole only to see the face of Phillip Gallagher. Mickey let out a frustrated sigh and unlocked the door before yanking it open.

 

“What do you want Lip?”

 

“Well somebody’s in a mood”

 

“Yeah and that somebody is about to punch you in the nuts, so what do you want?”

 

Lip quickly covered his family jewels and walked quickly inside and out of Mickey’s reach and attack zone. “Just wanted to see how you were doing man?”

 

“I’m peachy fucking keen, so can you go?”

 

“Listen I know shit with Ian has to be stressing you out and I wanted to make sure you and those little spawns of Satan are doing alright”

 

Mickey couldn’t help that his lip twitched a little at the corny joke. He tried to hide it but Lip caught the reaction too quickly “I see that smile! Don’t try to hide it!”

 

Mickey turned away and tried to hide the even bigger one he was now sporting, but Lip just kept following his every move, almost overjoyed that he was able to bring him out of his sour mood, even if for only a minute.

 

“But really come here” Mickey couldn’t escape Lip pulling him into a hug, not too tight, but firm enough. Mickey also couldn’t get over how fucking good his cologne smelled, how good he smelled.

 

He inhaled deeply and his body reacted, as his dick sprang to life and twitched a little. He knew Lip felt it. They were too close for him not to, and his hands were slowly coming undone from the hug.

 

He backed up and looked down between them at the boner sticking out of Mickey’s loose fitting sweats, and then finally back up to Mickey’s face. “Mickey, are you-“

 

He didn’t get a chance to finish as Mickey launched forward and began to attack his lips with his own.

 

Lip was surprised for a second before he gave in and started to devour Mickey’s mouth just as eagerly as the shorter man did the same. They only broke apart when they both needed oxygen, while Lip rested his forehead on Mickey’s.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Lip asked, just to be sure before they continued further.

 

Mickey snaked his hands inside Lip’s jeans and wrapped a hand around his rock hard dick “What do you think?”

 

“I can’t man. What about Ia-“

 

Mickey cut him off and attacked his mouth furiously as before. Lip didn’t know but he was doing this because of Ian. He was still hurt and the wound was still raw and deep from everything Ian did.

 

So he wanted some power back. He wanted to do something that would hurt Ian to his core the same way he did him.

 

Lip removed his shirt, shoes and finally his pants as he let Mickey lead him into his new bedroom. They were so caught up in what was going to happen that neither of them noticed the slight hum of Lip’s phone sticking out of his pocket.

 

With the text **“Little Bro”** along with a smiling picture of Ian flashing across the screen……There was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay who guessed who Mickey was fucking? Lol I know it was a bitch move to trick yall into thinking it was Ian, but I had to! Hope you guys enjoyed and comments and kudos are always welcome. I mean let a bitch know if you're still feeling this or not. Plus it only gets more complicated and messy from here on out so brace yourselves!


	7. All The Signs Seem To Say Love Is Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah now disregard the last chapter. It was a dream! You hear me? A. Fucking. Dream!❤️

Mickey jolted awake and was able to emerge from the horrible, disgusting, yet strangely titillating sex dream he was trapped in against his will a few seconds prior. He knew his hormones were out of whack for the time being, but this shit was just ridiculous!

 

Last night Lip had come over to check up on him and they talked for a few hours. The last thing Mickey remembered was dozing off on the couch in the middle of the conversation and now waking up in his own bed with guilty flashes of imaginary indiscretions.

 

He slowly blinked opened his eyes as the sun came pouring through a gap in his curtains. Lip must have carried him into the room when he passed out, and all Mickey could think was _“Poor bastard_ ”. He wasn’t exactly a light load at the moment.

 

He quickly put that thought (for the sake of his self-esteem), and all Lip related thoughts out of his head, as he adjusted the best he could and tried to find another comfortable position to return back to his interrupted slumber. But sadly he was stopped again by the muffled sounds of laughter coming from his living room.

 

“ _Was Lip still here?”_ He wondered as he lifted himself up on his elbows to hear the voice better. Once he was able to concentrate fully on the audible voice, he noticed it wasn’t a man, but a woman speaking and laughing.

 

Intrigued by who could possibly be in his apartment this early in the morning, he decided to hoist himself up and complete the daunting task of standing up from his sitting position. He braced his hands on either side of him and counted to three and stood.

 

He groaned loudly and cracked his neck and aching joints before he waddled over to his robe; because he couldn’t be bothered to bend down to retrieve his sweats and tank top from the floor. It was just too much unnecessary work for him. He tied the belt tight around his body and padded out to the hall with his right hand resting on his lower back.

 

The sweet aroma of Coffee, bacon, eggs, and pancakes were currently invading his senses to the point that he almost forgot he was investigating… _almost._

When he turned the corner and peeked into his kitchen, adjacent from the living room, he was met with an awkwardly smiling Lip who noticed his presence first “Hey Mick”

 

Turns out the woman’s voice he was hearing was none other than his mother, Natasha Milkovich. “Baby you’re up!” she exclaimed loudly before stuffing a piece of bacon into her mouth, and wiping her hands together to get rid of any remaining crumbs and residue.

 

“Come here and let me look at you!” she said, as she hopped off the kitchen stool and strode over and stopped right in front of him and began her inspection. “Oh you’re as big as a whale!” She nearly screamed out between fits of laughter. “Be honest…you have no idea what your feet look like, do you? And don’t even get me started on your di-“

 

“What are you doing here mom?!” Mickey exclaimed loudly, effectively cutting her off before she said something absolutely crude. “How did you even get in?” He breathed out.

 

“Who do you think? Mandy couldn’t wait to get rid of me. She practically threw the keys in my face before ushering me out” Natasha seemed slightly offended after regaling Mickey with her story. “But the keys she gave me didn’t work; I think they were for your old apartment…so I picked the lock”

 

Mickey stood shocked with his mouth gaped open at his mother’s boundless candor, while Lip nodded with approval over the rim of his coffee mug. “You broke in my apartment? Why didn’t you knock?” Mickey begrudgingly asked while rubbing his temples to soothe the impending headache.

 

Natasha only rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen island and her seat next to Lip “Can you believe him right now?” She spoke, fully addressing Lip and ignoring her son, but keeping her tone dramatic enough for his benefit “You take a kid out of the Southside for five minutes and a stick just permanently lodges up his ass…but he’s gay , so he must be in fucking heaven 24/7”

 

“Jesus Christ mom!”

 

“What?!” She hollered back, emphasizing her point with the wave of a hand. “You need to relax Mick; you’ve been picking locks since the age of five…Hell I’m the one who even helped your father perfect the skill-god rest his soul”

 

“This before or after you murdered him” Mickey mumbled back a little bit too loudly.

 

“Excuse me?!” Lip sputtered out, nearly choking on his beverage

 

“Mind your business” She silenced Lip with threatening finger to the face, before turning to her son” And don’t go shouting my secrets to the wind, bitch. Snitches do continue to stiches sweetheart” Mickey held up his hands in mock surrender before smirking at his mother while grabbing a plate “Besides, I got away with it, and collected that check! So fuck Annalise! I’m the bitch you come to when you really wanna get away with murder”

 

“And that’s my cue to leave” Lip said while getting out of the stool and going for his coat hanging on the rack by the front door. “Do you want me to stop by tonight after work?” he asked while shrugging on his jacket.

 

“No, I’m fine” Mickey awkwardly waved off the suggestion without offering a single glance his way. Truthfully it was weirding him out just sharing the same space as his brother-in-law. Luckily Lip didn’t push the issue and left after saying his goodbyes.

 

“Oh, he’s sweet” Natasha said with a smile “So why was I the last to know about this divorce?” She stated seriously, while sporting a look of betrayal and disappointment.

 

Mickey’s mom was never one to beat around the bush about any subject, let alone her kids. She laid all her cards squarely on the table and spoke her mind without a single fuck to be given. It was one personality trait she passed along to all her kids, and Mickey knew she was a straight shooter who bypassed the bullshit entirely.

 

But he still hoped she would change, or at least give him a reprieve and not broach the subject at all, but no dice.” Mom can we please-“

 

“Now I was told-“she cut right in, ignoring his weak protest “-on the phone a week ago about this shitshow. Yet no one told me about cheating, mania, and custody battles?!” she said as she listed off each topic on her fingers for added effect. “I’m literally the last to know!”

 

Mickey scoffed at her “I think you’re being a tiny bit hyperbolic”

 

“Oh am I being “ _hyperbolic_ ” Mickey” She mocked haughtily before changing are tone back to aggressive “-Quit speaking to me like I’m an asshole or I swear I’ll knock some height on your short ass!”

 

“For fucks sake mom!” Mickey bellowed out, shutting his mother up for a second. ”Can I please just eat?! I mean can I feed your grandchildren, or do prefer for them to starve?”

 

Natasha huffed out a defeated sigh while she grabbed the plate out of Mickey’s hands none too gently. “Oh you are lucky…if you didn’t you look like you were about to pop I’d smack the shit out of you for keeping me in the dark”

 

Mickey nearly spit out the orange juice he sipped unabashedly from the carton at his mom’s unseemly comment. “So you’d punch a pregnant person if they didn’t look as huge as me?”

 

“Oh don’t look so shocked. Always remember, their face isn’t pregnant”

 

Mickey laughed a little as he opted out of sitting at the kitchen island (for reasons) and instead sat at the tiny table for two in the corner. “So, how long are you staying in town this time mom?”

 

“Um” she started while placing a plate filled nearly to the top with an assortment of fatty foods to sustain her pleasantly plump son “I’m actually moving back to Chicago, and I’m thinking about staying with you until the babies are born”

 

Mickey stopped mid air with a fork, knife, and a mildly exaggerated lick of his lips. “You’re doing what?”

 

“Oh stop with the face!” She said, as she waved away his miffed expression. “I swear you are the most ungrateful kids ever! But Mandy said you can’t be stressed so…I’m moving in, Iggy and Colin will set up your guess room and that’s the end of this conversation”

 

“Mom-“ Mickey made a small noise of protest in the back of his throat but she was already kissing the top of his head and making her way to the front door.

 

“Nope! No more discussion sweetheart, I’ll be back later on”

 

Mickey watched as she wrapped a scarf tightly around her neck, grabs her oversized purse and hastily throws on her vintage leather jacket. “Mom, where are you going?”

 

“Oh…I’m going to see Ian-bye!”

 

 

“Mom don’t-“He started, but sadly his protest fell on deaf ears “-Ugh. I’ll just let him deal with her” He muttered out to himself while digging in to the massive food mountain, but not before pouring an ample amount of buttermilk syrup on top of everything with a smile.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ian slowly agonized over the small pile of bills laid out in front of him. He rubbed his temples roughly at how much financial trouble he was actually in. He knew it would all fall down without Mickey, he just didn’t know it would happen this fast and this dramatically.

 

 He wasn’t stupid. He knew Mickey was basically the breadwinner in their family, and now that they were going through this mess he realized just how much he provided for them to stay afloat. Everything seemed to be due at the same time and his pockets were getting thinner and thinner each passing day.

 

He had the property taxes, insurance, rent, utilities (for both the bar and the apartment), paying employees, stocking up on goods for the bar, groceries, and not to mention saving up for the twins amenities for the apartment and their college fund.

 

He was agitated and stressed seemingly all the time, but he wasn’t going to go off his meds or give Mickey another reason to not reconsider giving their marriage another try. He hadn’t heard from him since the disaster that was their mediation. Lip though had stopped by the bar before going to work to tell him he was doing alright.

 

Apparently he stayed the night with him last night, and made sure he was okay. Ian knew Lip always harbored a little crush on his husband, but he knew he would never betray him like that so he had no reason to be jealous at all.

 

Ian was miserable without Mickey. He missed his laugh, his grumpy little tantrums at Ian waking him up in the morning, his crude humor that Ian absolutely loved. He missed him begrudgingly cooking them meals and pretending to hate it, but deep down knowing that Ian knew he had a secret passion for cooking. But most of all he missed the moments of watching the life they made together grow within him.

 

But he knew he had to remain patient and stay strong and hopefully convince Mickey to come back and forgive him. God he needed him! Though the man behind him slowly trying to work his hands into his pants while lightly kissing his neck was making it hard, no pun intended.

 

Ian sighed and removed himself from the situation that seemed to be happening more frequently since he returned to work. Logan was undeterred as he followed Ian to the other side of the bar to molest him some more.

 

Ian closed his eyes tightly and balled up his fist to the point his nails almost punctured skin. “Logan can you please back off”

 

Logan heard the harshness in his tone as he maneuvered to a position to look at him better, but not with removing his hands from his hips. “What’s your problem? A few months ago you couldn’t wait to get my dick in your mouth, now since you and Mickey are divorcing you’ve-“

 

“How the fuck did you know we’re divorcing?!” Ian asked roughly as he turned around to face the tall blonde before him. “Who the fuck told you?”

 

Logan only scoffed at the bitterness in his tone, not moving one inch back. “I heard you and Fiona talking about it the other day. Why didn’t you tell me? I knew you would wise up and finally figure out that little pocket thug wasn’t good for you.”

 

“Firstly, you don’t know shit about my husband so keep his name out of your mouth before I permanently remove it from the tip of your tongue” Ian said, causing the man to flinch a little and take a step back, only for Ian to approach again menacingly. “Lastly stay the fuck out of my business! My family has fuck all to do with you!”

 

Ian was mad and breathing heavily into the other man’s face. He was so caught up in shutting whatever this was down that he didn’t hear someone enter his establishment. Suffice to say he wish he had, because their positions left a lot to the imagination.

 

“Oh isn’t this cute!” Natasha’s clipped tone pulled him quickly back to reality causing him to push Logan off before turning to face her. A guilty expression etched on his face. “Please don’t stop on my account. I was just looking for reason to commit another murder”

 

Ian didn’t miss the implication of the word “ _Another_ ”. He also didn’t miss the death glare she was shooting his and Logan’s way. They weren’t stupid. Everyone who grew up in the Southside worth their salt knew Natasha Milkovich, and you knew to be scared when she looked at you like prey, and Ian and Logan almost pissed their pants as she gave a dangerous smirk and patted her bag.

 

Logan was the first to break eye contact, mumble an excuse and dip the fuck out, leaving Ian to deal with the female embodiment of rage and murder. “Nat, what are you doing here?” Ian forced a smile and went to grab a shot glass and pour the best top shelf tequila to the top. He nervously placed the drink in front of Mickey's mother nodding for her to sit.

 

Natasha opted to stand as she threw her bag on the bar top and Ian noticed and audible “ _clank_ ” inside. He swallowed thickly as the woman smiled a wicked smile. It went without saying that she was packing, hell she always was. Ian was always lucky enough to never face her wrath, seems it wasn’t the case today.

 

Natasha picked up the light brown liquid and sniffed it before looking at Ian again under her lashes, like her son always did. “Ian, you’re too good to me.”

 

Ian let out a breath of relief at her words and laughed a little at his absurdness of being so terrified of his mother-in-law. That confidence disappeared though as fast it came when she downed the shot expertly, and then threw the glass hard at the wall behind Ian’s head.

 

Ian ducked quickly as the glass shattered upon impact and vibrated loudly in the empty bar, spraying tiny pieces of glass in every which direction. Ian turned to inspect the damage, thankful her intent wasn’t to shatter his expensive liquor he surely couldn’t afford to replace.

 

“Well now that we got that out of the way, you can stop forgetting who the fuck I am” Natasha said while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“What the fuck NAT?!” Ian bellowed out with a mixture of nervousness and anger. “Why would you do that?!”

 

“Ian, are you new here?” She asked slowly like he was an imbecile. “You cheated on my son with that Magic Mike reject and you thought what? We’d share a few pleasantries and shoot the shit, are you that fucking stupid?”

 

Ian held his hands up in surrender as Natasha looked like she was ready to jump the bar; he knew she could clear it easily. “I made a mistake, I admit it! But I want to do right by Mickey and our kids, I swear!”

 

“Ian your promises don’t mean a mosquito’s ass to me”

 

“I know and you probably want to kill me and get Rand to help you hide the body, but you know I fucking love your son and would never do anything to intentionally hurt him! I want my family back and you know our kids need both of us!” Ian all but begged as Natasha went in her bag.

 

“Ian babe , I’m gonna need you to grow some balls right now. You’re looking death in the face do you really wanna go out a pussy? So stop with the sob stories hon”

 

“Mick would never forgive you!” He played his last Hail Mary and it seemed to work as her hand stilled and stopped searching. She slowly pulled the limb out of the bag and Ian let out a sigh of relief when it was empty.

 

“You are so good damn lucky. I guess you get that quick thinking from that asshole Frank. He’s a squirrelly son of bitch, but he could sell ice to an Eskimo”

 

“Natasha I-“

 

She only held up a placating hand, really not in the mood to hear his bullshit. He said his piece and she wasn’t about to sit around and entertain him anymore. ‘Save the excuses and propositions Gallagher. You live to see another day so don’t make me change my mind.”

 

“Fair enough” Ian said as Natasha grabbed her bag and walked for the door.

 

“Besides Mickey’s moving on anyway.” That declaration had Ian’s ear perk up a little, so she continued. “Couple of guys here and there apparently, one now in particular, I don’t think you know him though.”

 

“What does he look like?” Ian seethed

 

“Oh that’s not important! What is important, is that apparently they’ve been fucking since you were in the nuthouse. I mean I swiped his phone while he was in the bathroom and he’s packing a monster in those briefs.”

 

Ian was slowly turning redder with anger each passing second as he gripped the bar tight enough to turn his knuckles white. “What?” He said through clinched teeth.

 

Natasha watched him stew in that anger and she enjoyed every second of it. “I mean here’s hoping there isn’t an imprint of his dick on your kids’ forehead. The best part is how they laugh at you, at how pathetic you are in holding onto this delusion of reconciliation…Ian, it’s not happening. But you try  not to think about that too much…Bye!” She sang out and disappeared into the sea of commuters.

 

 _“What the fuck?”_ Ian thought, as he practically burst into flames at the fire burning through him. Mickey was fucking other people? He was seeing some asshole while he was barely holding on, and fighting for their family? He knew Mickey could be cold and callous when he wanted to, he just never thought he really wouldn’t try.

 

His mind was racing a mile a minute and he tried to calm down and not let that bitch get to him. It was all in vain though. Why did he think Mickey would hold on? Why did he think he would want to salvage this disaster movie of a marriage? He knew it was all his fault but he couldn’t help being mad at Mickey.

 

It was a mistake! It was Ian trying to balance a monster that fought so hard to be free; it just won the battle that single time! Mickey said he understood him, loved him, and would always be there through thick and thin, such lies!

 

He was a coward who ran when shit turned as thick as pudding. Mickey was a smooth talker and nothing else. He couldn’t maintain, he couldn’t really accept him, but Ian would be damned if he turned his kids against him.

 

Mickey didn’t want him back? Fine! He didn’t need him. He needed his children though; he needed them like the air in his lungs. So If Mickey _really_ wanted a fight, here he comes bitch! Ian grabbed a bottle of vodka off the shelf and retreated to his office while shooting off a quick text. He was now in a place where sadness bled to anger, and he and Mickey needed to have a talk.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Mickey was sitting on the couch engrossed in a movie when someone decided to knock on his door hard enough to break it off its hinges. He got up as quickly as he could (fucking babies) and waddled to the closet to retrieve his metal bat.

 

He cautiously went to the door as the assault on it continued, and chanced a look through the peephole. Terror and alertness quickly subsided as the person on the other side was nobody but Ian.

 

He wondered for a second how he got his address, and contemplated letting a neighbor call the cops to haul his ass off. Turns out he actually gave a shit as he opened the door and let the lanky redhead push his way through.

 

“Ian what the fuck are you doing here?” his tone was just one of a man who was really tired of doing this.

 

“You’re cheating on me?”

 

Mickey watched him dumbfounded and was ready to defend himself when he remembers that they aren’t even together. “Ian, we aren’t together, I can’t cheat on you”

 

“You’re so full of shit!”

 

Mickey was about to argue back when he noticed Ian was barely able to stand on his two feet. Not to mention his speech was slurred. “You know you can’t drink on your meds, I-“

 

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do! You don’t want me and that’s okay. You can fuck any douche who wants to shove their dick up your ass, but you won’t take my kids from me!”

 

Mickey sighed and tried to calm the man down only to be pushed back hard into the wall. “Fuck! Ian calm the hell down!” Mickey said as he grimaced from the pain.

 

Ian looked like he felt guilty for a second, but then the anger came roaring back in full force. “I know I was a asshole, but you’re a coward and a bitch! I made one mistake-“

 

“It wasn’t just one mistake!” Mickey screamed back so loudly spit came out. “You did this shit before. Do you not remember? Do you not remember the whole basis of our relationship, how your family found you again, how you were just manic the first 8 months we were-“

 

‘Stop talking over me!” Ian yelled back and slammed his fist hard into the wall next to Mickey’s head leaving a hole. He got dangerously close to Mickey that it caused him to hug his belly protectively. Ian noticed the action immediately and it sobered him up enough to have him back off. “I-I’m sorry Mick I- I didn’t mean-I not going to hurt you”

 

Mickey watched him relax a little but still refused to blink or move hands from in front of his belly. “Please just leave Ian”

 

Ian nodded, this had gone too far. It wasn’t his intention to scare the man he loved more than anything in this world. He was just angry, confused and so very hurt. He hated that Mickey was looking at him like that, like he would really harm him or their unborn kids.

 

He held his head in shame and walked towards the door. “I know it was fucked up how we started out and I’ll probably never forgive myself for that. I do love you though…don’t forget that. But I won’t let you treat me like Monica. I'm on my meds and I am never going off them again, and I would never do _anything_ to harm our kids. So you don’t get to decide what parent I’m going to be. I know I hurt you, but I won’t let you take my kids and turn them against me and have them look at me how we all looked at her. I understand you’re going to move on and that’s fine, but I’m going to fight you tooth and nail for them…so be ready”

 

Mickey watched as Ian calmly walked out the front door and closed it gently. He quickly went for his phone and sent a text to Lana telling her they needed to strategize how to beat Ian in court, because the look on his face told Mickey he wasn’t playing around anymore and fighter Ian was one dangerous motherfucker. So… here they go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible and that's all I'm going to say. I'm a terrible person who takes a million years (only a slight understatement) to write a damn chapter! You guys are truly saints for putting up with me and I want everyone who was with me since the beginning to comment, even jus to say you hate me! (But really, bring yall asses) 
> 
> But but but....Mommma Milkovich! Please let me know if you guys like her, because she is that bitch! Also you guys can picture whom ever you want for her, but in my mind she's Katey Sagal, like if you watched Sons of Anarchy you would be like yeah she can def be the Milkovich clans momma. 
> 
> Anyway....enjoy!


End file.
